


Submit

by AGirlNamedKing (InsanitysRequiem)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Post-War, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanitysRequiem/pseuds/AGirlNamedKing
Summary: A drabble for a friend. Post-Crimson Flower, Lysithea and Edelgard are living together and have sex. Lys bottoms and she's horny about it and also she's trans.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Submit

"Kneel."

Lysithea didn't need to be told twice, not after the last hour had been spent in her own way coaxing Edelgard out of the shell she surrounded herself in even now. The war that concluded in the Black Eagles Strike Force ending the Church of Seiros's despotic rule was a memory, albeit not a particularly distant one, though currently it seemed a thousand years hence. There was something so satisfying to Lysithea when the woman she lived with transformed herself from somewhat abashed top to commanding, stalwart domme, the marked change in the Emperor's tone never failing to send a shiver down her scalp that made her cheeks flushed, her vision hazy, her heart flutter, and blood rush to her nether-regions.

No longer was Lysithea the young student who ran from youth towards an adulthood she feared she would never have. Now she proudly and feverishly prostrated herself before her mistress, holding in a flustered yelp as her knees touched the floor in front of the bed. Her cock swelled instantly, her ballsack tightening as her mind danced around the possibilities. Somehow, Edelgard always had ways to keep things exciting, and just knowing this nearly caused the younger girl to make the most inhuman noises and find a way to subtly get some friction on the floor to stimulate herself. She knew, though, that her mistress would prefer to writhe and squirm in beautiful agony for just a bit longer.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she felt the pointed toe of leather boots underneath her chin.

"Raise your eyes," Edelgard commanded and Lysithea obliged, though her mistress's subtle pressure poking into the softness in front of her throat certainly made the decision easier. From Lysithea's low vantage point the empress seemed ten feet tall, glowing with regal radiance as she sat attired in her knee-high boots, crown, long red shining gloves, and little else. With a jolt the younger woman realized that tonight Edelgard had brought with her a length of crimson rope, and her breath caught in her throat in delight as the boot left her chin and forced her gaze back to the floor. She felt her arms pulled behind her back and the rope snaked across her wrists and could hardly conceal her beaming face as her mistress barked orders and stared at her up and down with that sharp cold gaze Lysithea could feel even whe she couldn't see it. Lysithea had spent so much of her life yearning for autonomy, and yet today all she wanted to do was submit.


End file.
